Let Me Go
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: Song: Let Me Go by: three doors down. Two-shot. Ino has a sudden confession, but Naruto has to go. NaruIno EDITED


**Let Me Go**

_**A/N: I'm editing this baby. I kind of still like the idea, but there's some things I REALLY need to re-write.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine also, the song Let Me Go is not mine, it is by Three Doors Down, I was inspired today.**

--------------------------------

There was a slight heaviness in his head, but Naruto managed to get up from his hospital bed. His eyes dulled even as the sun peered from the slightly open window. It hadn't been too long since he had returned to Konoha, but his wounds were all healed and covered in bandages. Sighing, his mind was a little clouded as they had failed to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru's hands and the others were severely injured. He turned to his window sill, the ero-sennin told him to meet him at the Konoha gates for he had already asked permission from the Godaime or as Naruto would call her, 'Tsunade-no-baachan'. It was about time that he leave this place, it was time for him to leave and grow as a shinobi and as a person.

His gaze founds its way to a vase, a single flower settled in it, and he smiled. His eyes sparked back to life and he realized that he needs to stay on top. He can't let Sasuke continue to bring him down. He'd be laughing at him if he saw they way he was. Naruto was going to prove to Sasuke that he was strong enough for him. As a rival and as a best friend.

He took a pause to admire the simple beauty of the flower before pausing to wonder where it came from. However a slight panic came over him as he turned to see a fellow blonde. His mouth hung open slightly from shock and he could feel his heart pounding. His first instinct was to move back, she was probably going to yell at him for failing Sakura. It was then that a soft snore filled the room. He found himself smiling slightly, and maybe even stifled a little giggle. Hoping he didn't wake the scary girl, he let out a sigh of relief to see her still asleep. Naruto then took a moment to admire her pale beauty, for it was rare when he saw her without getting whacked on the head first, or greeting her angered eyes. His mind automatically started comparing her to Sakura, but with a shake of his head he wiped the thought clean from his mind.

She stirred and he froze, sweat trickling down his forehead, and his muscles tensed. If anyone were to visit he thought it'd be Kakashi or Sakura, maybe even Shikamaru or Lee. But no, here was a potentially sleeping beast, leaving him confused. His body softened once he heard her soft snores and he turned his eyes away from her. The sun was beginning to set slightly, and now would be perfect to see the ero-sennin. He didn't want too much attention. He rubbed his eyes roughly and his mouth opened to yawn. He stretched his arms out and moved stealthily to put on his shoes.

His ears perked as there was a nother slight movement on his bed. "Naruto…" a soft voice whispered into the silent room.

Naruto jumped slightly at her sudden wake. Fear struck him again, but he decided that he didn't want to assume. She might've grown angry at him for being scared of her. Instead he put on his foxy grin and let his eyes sparkle their usual curious sparkle. FInally he spewed out a few words, "Yo." Or one.

She smiled also, but then concern struck her face, getting up she held her hand to her chest, "Naruto, shouldn't you be resting?"

Naruto looked at her with a raised eye brow, "Why do you care?"

She looked at the ground, her eyes softening and both of her hands held on tightly to the yellow shirt she was wearing. Naruto sighed, and his tummy growled.

"Eh…" he said breaking the silence, "I guess I'm just hungry…" he blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Since you are here, mind coming with me to get some ramen!"

Her eyes lit up, "O-Of course Naruto!" she blushed slightly.

Naruto's eye brow twitched even faster, she was acting like Hinata now!

"Ino, is there something wrong?" he asked, and she smiled widely, while a huge amount of red covered her face.

Whispering, "I love you," she kissed him on the lips.

Panicking slightly, for this may have been a joke, he frantically moved his arms around, but soon enough he melted into the kiss.

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
Or one more lie could be the worst_

After parting, blue eyes met blue eyes and Naruto had to ask, "Ino…Why so sudden?"

"Well Naruto…" she crossed her arms, "I've been thinking about it since the chuunin exams, and after I got so worried about you, leaving to catch that bastard Sasuke, I realized that maybe, I love you…" she turned away from him.

"It's okay if you don't love me back Naruto…" she sobbed softly, "I'll just remain to be known as an Uchiha and Demon fan girl…"

_  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And your not something I deserve  
_

"What?" Naruto yelled slightly, "You know there's a demon?"

"I've, I've hear rumors Naruto…" she smirked slightly through the tears, "I'll find out right now then!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'Naruto?' she called out in the depths of his mind.

Naruto sighed loudly, "You are so unbelievable Ino!"

**SMACK**

"And that was uncalled for!" he said rubbing his head.

Ino's temple throbbed, "Damn you Naruto, I even wonder sometimes why I love you! I'm doing this because I care Naruto jeez!"

Naruto smiled at her, "Oh…" he gave his hand, "Hold on if you want to see the…demon."

"**Kit, the name is Kyuubi!"**

"I know fur ball," he rolled his eyes, "Here's the famous Kyuubi, the demon within the demon!"

"Hmm, he seems cool I guess, how's it going Kyuubi?"

"Nothing really going on except that we'll be getting out of this wretched village."

"You're what!"

_  
In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me_

"I'm leaving Konoha Ino, Tsunade-no-baachan has approved it, and I'm leaving for about two and a half years to train with Jiraiya, the ero-sennin."

"**I can't believe that pervert is a sannin, eh, you may be even famous than he Kit. I hope this break from Konoha will help on your development."**

Ino was still speechless, she was shaking a bit from the demon, and was slightly shocked that Naruto was leaving, "Naruto you can't leave…"

"Of course I can Ino,' he said with a shrug, "besides, I have no means of training here with all those D ranked missions and Sakura-chan being so depressed because that bastard ain't here. No real training. Now I have my chance to leave…"

"Naruto-kun…"

------------------------------------------

They were back in the normal world, Naruto stood there and Ino jumped and embraced him.

"Don't go please…" she cried, "I'll train with you! I'll beg the others too also."

"But Ino-chan, this is the only way, Jiraiya even through his tricks and dirty mind, he's really powerful and can help me!"

"You can't be leaving," she cried, "You can't-"

_  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me_

Naruto broke from his sudden kiss and looked her in the eyes, "Ino, I can't just stay like that…Your confession was so soon and I can't really think now. You love me right?"

"Of course…"

"You love me but you hardly know me Ino, and sometimes I feel like I don't know myself. Let me go Ino, I promise to return…" he kissed her on the forehead, "Please don't cry…"

_  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, let me go  
_

He left her there, she fell to her knees and she nodded when he said he was going then. Smiling, he waved, "Good bye Ino, I'll see you sometime…"

_  
I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you_

Ino wiped away her tears as Naruto took his leave. She got up and raised her fist, "As if I'd let him go without a fight," she smirked and jumped out the window after him.

Naruto frowned on his way to the gates, he didn't know what to think of Ino now. Before she found her annoying, and now she seems so nice and friendly too. She loved him even, this was troubling his mind oh so too much.

_  
How can this love be a good thing  
And I know what I'm going through  
_

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop inching closer and closer to the gates, a pain in his heart growing. He felt guilty for having to leave her behind. But this training was something he had to do. He just couldn't shake her crying and telling him she loved him off of his mind.

"**Kit, did you even mind saying 'I love you' back?"**

Naruto froze in his spot and was about to fall over when someone caught him.

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me_

"Ino!"

"Naruto-kun I won't let you go so easily."

Naruto laughed easily, "Let's see what you got Ino."

"Naruto!" a whole bunch of people called out.

Naruto froze and faced the rookie nine and Gai's team. They were waving and holding goodbye signs. Hinata was crying a bit.

"Naruto-kun, please come back soon," she was then elbowed by Ino, "Er…I m-mean please d-don't go Naruto-kun!"

He frowned, "This I can't believe you got them all here, well except for that Sasuke bastard. Sakura came before him.

"Naruto, it's my fault you're going? Please stay…"

"No Sakura-chan it's no one's fault," he backed away from the crowd.

"NARUTO! DON'T LEAVE US PLEASE!" Lee yelled while Tenten and Neji held him back.

Naruto smirked and jumped away, Ino frowned.

"You told him right?" Sakura asked and Ino sobbed a bit.

"Yeah…"

"How can you like him so much? You don't even know the guy!"

"I kind of know him…"

"Pft."

Naruto sighed and looked back, 'Damn them, sorry Ino but no matter how hard you try I'm going.'

_  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go, let me go  
_

"NARUTO-KUN!" she yelled as he finally reached the gates. She glomped him, "Don't go please…I need you…"

"Ino, I'm sorry I have to go…"

"But Naruto I love you…I have so much feelings, happiness, that I finally told you, anger, that you're still leaving, and sadness because you are going…Please don't leave…"

_  
And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside  
I know, I know  
But all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows, who knows  
_

"Ino, as I said, you hardly know me, you've only seen some things, and this is just to sudden," he let go out her grip and walked into the forest turning back he smiled her a foxy grin, "I'll be back remember that!"

_  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go  
_

"But Naruto…I need to talk to you more…Please don't go I love you…"

"Ino," he smiled her a sweet one and came back and kissed her again, "I love you too…Please, just let me go…"  
_  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
_

"Maybe we'll talk some more when I return Ino-chan, later," he waved at Ino as she stood there with many tears streaming down her face.

"Naruto-kun…"

_  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know me_

**_A/N: Meh, how do you think? I'm going to do a Hinata version later. Review please, I'm kind of proud of this, I hope it was good enough for you. Sorry also if you think it's a bit of a rush, but whatever, just something to get you readers something to read…_**


End file.
